Possibilites
by Steely-Toast
Summary: AU PWP Drabble M Deidara and Sasori on a hot summers day. Popsicles and sex ensue. DeiSasoDei


**Title**: Possibilities.  
**Characters**: Sasori and Deidara (Naruto);; AU, they've both just graduated high school. Sasori is seventeen because he finished early (his parents put him in school younger than normal). Sasori is a recovering anorexic and cutter, now living with Deidara and his mother (Emiko) because Chiyo kicked him out.  
**Dedication**: For a friend, who requested this AGES ago, and because I love her WORLDS.  
**Rating/Warnings**: NC-17; R... Lots of male on male action, so if you don't like that, don't read it. This is what happens when Dollfie stays up late reading porn and craving popsicles.  
**Summary**: Sasori and Deidara get home from a cross dressing adventure at the mall on an early-summer afternoon, hot and tired. Sasori finds popsicles. Hormones rage and smut ensues.

* * *

"So, what else can that piercing do, yeah?"

Deidara looked down at Sasori, innocence and curiosity apparent on his face, as the redhead nuzzled against his thighs, on his knees by the bed. They had just come home from the mall, and it had been a "dress up" day, as Sasori referred to them in his head. On his body were not the usual rather loose or rather tight clothing, no gloves, no scarves. No stripes or checkers. He wore a midriff-cut, dark pink sweat shirt, that was cut at the top as well, so both sides would reveal his pale shoulders. The sleeves were baggy on his arms and ended over top of his hands, poking out from which were his tiny, thin fingers. Below his belly piercing, which had been changed to an actual ring for once, his old barbell piercing off in the trash somewhere, after all that had happened with Itachi, was a white belt with black and silver accents, through the small belt loops of his bottoms, the silver buckle worn to the right side. On his lower half (and low meant, "any further down and clothes wouldn't be necessary any longer," low,) was a double pleated skirt. It was gray in color, with pink and white plaid patterns, and ended a few inches above the knee. The top of the skirt was a bit tight, then it flowed downwards, getting loose and flow-y as the pleats got thicker. On his thin legs, pale and smooth from the knee up (what a trauma _that_ had been, never mind the details,) gray stockings any further down. Shoes had been abandoned in the entry way of Deidara's house, but his feet had once been contained in cute and simple black and white Converse high-tops.

"Hmm? What do you mean?" The redhead looked up at him finally, busy fondling the ends of Deidara's own skirt, a red and black plaid that reached his knees, but had been considerably ridden up with Sasori's attention.  
"Your piercing, yeah. You know more about all... this than I do, yeah... teach me some more?"

Summer break had just begun and the two were making the best of it. Really, it wasn't "summer break" any longer, as they had finally graduated just a week and a half ago, but both were unemployed, and neither would be going to college until the coming autumn. Still, it had been wonderful. Now living with Deidara and his mother, Sasori didn't feel as pressured about anything, and had finally reached one-hundred pounds (that woul'd be forty-five kilograms) on the scale just that Wednesday. The therapy for his anorexia was going well, so far, and it meant the world to him, to see Deidara so proud. He'd actually eaten everything he'd gotten at the mall's food court and didn't feel sick. He'd fallen asleep in Deidara's room last night, and woke up with the blond standing over him, saying they were going to the mall, and that Sasori was going to get, ahem, "dolled up." What was with Deidara's fetish for seeing him in skirts and dresses anyway? He'd always say it was because Sasori looked better in them than he did, but the redhead wasn't quite sure he could believe that. Moving on,

"Which one?" He had a total of four now. His tongue, his belly button, and had finally gotten his ears pierced about a month earlier, and wasn't able to change the tiny metal ball studs out for something prettier yet. His tongue piercing had been their first adventure, really. The first time they had gone out together, Deidara had dragged him off to get it done. That had been almost nine months earlier, and the orignal green stud in his tongue had been exchanged today, for a gray and pink ball ring that matched his outfit. He had grown a habit, of clicking the piercing against his teeth while he was bored over the last few months, and it was a soothing sound to the blond, though he'd rather hear it clicking against _his own_ teeth...

"Tongue, yeah. Or have you exhausted its potential already?" Maybe he'd have Sasori get a different kinky piercing, if that were the case. Or, maybe he'd keep that thought to himself, and wonder how it had even wormed its way into his head. Flushing, he ran a hand through his love's hair. Sasori seemed to be thinking, looking over the blond. What_hadn't_ he done, really? In the past nine months, they had gone from not-so-innocent touches to... a lot of other things. Deidara still had his moments of cluelessness, but Sasori, for the most part, had taught him all he needed to know.

"Well, I don't..." He paused, looking up at the blond, from the ends of his skirt again, blinking, "do we still have those popsicles, you think? Or did we eat them all?" Deidara blinked,  
"Uh, we might but... what does that have to--"  
"I'll be right back!" Hopping to his feet, Sasori gave him a deep kiss (there it was, that piercing clicking away), and left the room. Feeling lonely all of a sudden, the blond pouted and rumpled his hair a bit, and scooted back on the bed, so he could pull his legs up underneath him.

Down in the kitchen, Sasori walked passed Deidara's mother at the counter, heading for the freezer. "Hello, Emiko-san," he said, still a bit shy with her, but barely. Still, he was ultimately a polite boy, and couldn't disrespect an adult he regarded as highly as he did the woman by acting too informal.  
"Hi, Chibi-chan," she greeted, smiling up at him from her crossword puzzles, "awww, don't you look adorable? Deidara had fun this morning, didn't he?" He laughed, despite cringing at the shot to his rather petite height. He knew she didn't mean it, she never had, and it was supposed to be endearing, but he did have a complex about it. Still, he never told her not to call him that either, and it had stuck at his permanent nickname.  
"Yeah, he didn't even wait for me to wake up properly this time." She smiled, laughing a little as well,  
"So what are you two doing this afternoon?" _Each other, ma'am. We should buy you a set of ear plugs for Mother's Day next year._  
"Nothing really, mall was exhausting, so we'll probably just hang around, or walk to the park. I dunno. Be spontaneous, out-of-work artists, you know." He smiled again, when she laughed, and he finally opened the freezer door, peering inside. Ooh, there was ice cream, too, maybe... Oh no wait, there were the popsicles. He pulled the Popsicle brand popsicles from the freezer and peered inside. Just enough left for them each to have two. All peach flavored, what a lucky day. He shut the door and waved at her in passing as he headed back up the stairs. He was unwrapping a popsicle and had stuck one in his mouth by the time he came back through Deidara's painted door, making sure to lock it this time.

The blond was still on the bed, now laying on his stomach boredly, skirt now rode up far past his mid thigh, and Sasori knew he didn't even realize it, or it wouldn't have happened in the first place. Silly gaki. Deidara was singing to himself, eyes closed, and Sasori had somehow been quiet enough for him not to notice him enter. Taking advantage of the moment, he took his popsicle and ran it all the way up from the inside of the blond's left knee, to where his skirt ended, despite the fishnet he wore. Clothing could be washed. The reaction was instant and Deidara yelped, jumping up,  
"Danna! You're so mean, yeah!" Sasori just stuck the popsicle in his mouth again, licking up the side of it, a smirk teasing his lips,  
"The timing was perfect, you didn't even notice me come in," he watched Deidara pout, then pouted himself, as he pressed the end of the popsicle to Deidara's lips, "here, you can have a saliva coated one." The blond flushed, but took it gratefully. Hell, they shared drinks, food... anything, who cared? It wasn't like he didn't have his tongue down the redhead's throat 24/7 anyhow.  
"Man. There's only peach ones left, yeah? No pear?" The redhead shook his head,  
"Nah, just these." He unwrapped his second, and licked along the top first, piercing clacking along the frozen fruit drink.  
"Well, they're your favorite, yeah, so I can't complain." He couldn't complain about the show he was receiving, either, and he knew his body would be reacting accordingly soon. Oh, danna, you. He watched as Sasori continued the process, sitting down next to the blond, setting the box with the remaining two on the floor by the bed, sliding his lips down the length of the cold treat now,  
"I was thinking," he said, as he briefly pulled his lips away, "that since it's getting hot out... and y'know, metal contracts cold really well..." He looked at the other, licking peach juice from his lips. "I could try something new with this." He clacked the tongue piercing against his front teeth, before giving the popsicle another good suck. Deidara felt his arousal twitch physically. "But... I don't wanna get your clothes all sticky..." It was amazing, how only a few words or actions could get Deidara so flustered. Anywhere, too. It was crazy neat, and he didn't mind it one bit. He watched Deidara reach back to untie the black halter top he wore, then reach around to undo the ones at the back of his neck. The material fell away, revealing that gorgeously tanned, leanly muscled chest, complete with tattoo and two tempting, luscious nipples. He leaned forward, as he pressed the tip of the popsicle directly to his tongue piercing, then moved his tongue to Deidara's left nipple. The blond hissed at the cold, but not in complaint, and the redhead smiled deviously, as he watched the nipple perk near instantly. He moved, doing the exact same thing to the other nipple, leaving them both sensitized and needing more. The second time, Deidara had left out a tiny moan, and Sasori moved to press his mouth to one of the nipples, while he directly put the popsicle to the other. Deidara nearly-- nearly cried out. His mother was still home, they had to be quiet. She expected the two hormonal, sexually active boys to do the deed in her home, yes, but it'd be rude to make her listen.

Sasori sucked hard on the nipple in his mouth, all the while rotating the end of the popsicle around the other. Soon, he switched, suckling off the left over, sticky peach juice while he pressed the popsicle to the abandoned nub. Deidara was leaning back on his hands now, shivering and making small noises, biting at his lip, eye held closed. It was _so hot_. Pulling away, after licking up the left over juice from the second time around, Sasori stuck the popsicle in his mouth. Leaning back, he worked open Deidara's skirt. Seeing this as the cue to get down to nothing, the blond moved forward, his own popsicle in his mouth, and tugged at the redhead's sweatshirt. It was teasing anyway. It covered just enough to spur his imagination, but once it was off and he could see Sasori's slender form, porcelain skin, scars, and all, he was more aroused than ever. Sasori's body wasn't as emaciated any longer. His ribs still showed, and his stomach dipped, but he didn't look as sickly. Deidara's mother had told them it could take years for the redhead to be back into a better state, as long as he kept to an even diet and didn't have any set backs.

Deidara's skirt was gone by now, revealing blue boxers, and Sasori slid them down, to where the waistband of the garments sat right above the base of Deidara's arousal and it was so painfully obvious he was already horny as fuck. His thighs were trembling, even, for god's sake. Sasori pushed his lover down onto his back again, staying sitting up next to him on the bed, playing a bit with his nipples still, with the popsicle, before sliding the slick object downwards and around his bellybutton.  
"Mmm, danna, feels so good," he murmured, taking the popsicle from his mouth so his teeth could clamp down on his lower lip. He watched the other move for a while, before reaching out to touch his lover with his own popsicle, starting at the doll-maker's sensitive wrist, upwards. Sasori let out a little hiss, that Deidara hoped was alright (really, it could go either way when it came to the redhead's scars.) At the same moment Sasori lifted the waistband of Deidara's boxers just slightly, slipping the popsicle down inside, the blond pressed his own to the closer of Sasori's two nipples, causing them both to let out small noises of pleasure. Deidara's hips bucked, feeling the odd, cold sensation slide up the side of his member, and he quickly moved to wriggle out of the tightening fabric, leaving himself naked on the bed, slowly being covered in popsicle juice. Sasori leaned up, to kiss the other heatedly, before pressing the cold treat right to the tip of the others length, to keep Deidara from screaming. It didn't work, but the blond's voice was muffled in his mouth anyway, and Sasori doubted Emiko had heard. He pulled back, after twirling the end of the popsicle around the end of the others penis for a while, feeling the others hips twitch and turn on the bed, and placed the popsicle in his mouth, licking and sucking and nipping on the treat, this time intentionally making a show of himself. Deidara felt himself twitch again, and sat up, forcing the other down on the bed this time, taking Sasori's popsicle from him (possibly a bad thing any other time, as he was likely to get smacked and pouted at,) and straddling the younger's hips.  
"I like this game," Sasori mused, smiling up at his lover, licking at his lips. "Tell me what you're going to do?" Tch. Sasori, always making things more embarrassing than they had to be. Even if it really wasn't too embarrassing, as Deidara was so comfortable with the other now, even sexually, it was still...  
"Well, I planned on doing this," he pressed each popsicle to one of the two tiny pink buds poking out from Sasori's pale chest, causing the other to let out a moan and a hiss. "And then strip you and violate you in a few lovely ways." He swirled the peach treats over the others skin, then lifted one and pressed it to Sasori's lips, "suckle on it, yeah? Pretend it's me... I wanna watch..." He licked his lips, blue eye clouded with want. Sasori's tongue poked out in an instant, swirling along the top, then enveloped the top of the sweet, suckling on it gently, tongue piercing clacking against the side of it as he worked his way down. He craned his neck, to moved his lips up and down the popsicle, and Deidara found himself letting out a moan, hips twitching. He pulled the treat from the other and watched Sasori_ whine_. "Mmm, danna, put your mouth on me instead, yeah?" He let out a singular pant, just at his own words, as he slid off the other and leaned back against the cool wall that just made him shudder, thinking of the cold popsicles on his over-heating skin. Sasori sat up, moving to get rid of the skirt, boxers, and leggings before doing anything, creeping over Deidara's thighs baring all. The blond gasped, feeling Sasori's pierced tongue at the base of his arousal, licking all around. The piercing didn't clack when it hit against his length, but the sensation was enough to make Deidara moan, loudly, as Sasori moved his tongue upwards. Deidara's hand twitched, and he finally brought it up, to bite at his knuckles, when Sasori swirled the ball of his piercing in the slit of the head, moving it up and down. Soon, he enveloped the head, in that hot, tiny mouth of his, sucking hard and long at it, a hand moving up to tend to the part not in his mouth, then moving away when he bobbed his head downwards.

Sasori had never had trouble with his size, which made Deidara think some times, about how the redhead must've had bigger in the past and... it depressed him, to think of it. Really. Especially now of all times, when Sasori had his length at the back of his throat, sucking and using that piercing to its full extent. He found himself forgetting, thankfully, as Sasori swallowed around him, took a breath through his nose, and sucked harder.

The redhead wasn't going to bring Deidara off though. Not yet. He pulled his mouth away, teasing the head with his piercing a bit before pulling away entirely. "You said you were going to violate me?" It took a lot out of Deidara to focus enough on what his boyfriend had said, and he still didn't comprehend through his pants and whine.  
"What?"  
"You said you were going to do naughty things to me, too." Sasori smiled, snatching the popsicles off the bed, where Deidara had left them fall, and put one in his mouth as he laid back. "Or... I could do them to myself, and you could watch." Deidara stared, as Sasori began suckling provocatively on the popsicle in his mouth, using the other to tease his nipples, belly piercing, and what Deidara knew to be his overly sensitive thighs. The twitched and shook every time a popsicle (because he alternated between the two) ran along them, and he moaned the loudest, when one was pressed to the fold between his core and thigh, and up by his skinny hipbones.

Anyone else would've called the provocative little redhead a slut, but Deidara knew better. Those days were behind his boyfriend, and all they had given him was experience, which definitely came in handy some times. Leaning down, he kissed the other hard on the mouth, despite it already being occupied by the popsicle (both of which were shrunk to nearly fourth their original sizes, due to eating and body heat,) moving his hand between them and touching Sasori's neglected arousal, rubbing his own against it. The moan it enticed was muffled by his lips, and the tiny, convulsing body beneath his was _beautiful_. Sasori's hips bucked, as his slender back arched, to get more of that friction, as Deidara rubbed them together. The play from earlier had them both so worked up, and Deidara knew it wouldn't be long before one of them came. He was first, having gotten the most attention, yet managed to keep himself up long enough to finish Sasori as well, who was still kissing at him messily, panting and moaning, slender fingers gripping at Deidara's tanned back.

Both still panting, Deidara held Sasori close, having now rolled off of him (the boy could only take so much weight, really, not that Deidara was heavy,) the redhead's face pressed into his neck. The hot breath might have been arousing, if he hadn't just come. Damn. They were both soaked in each other's orgasm, laying in a sticky mess of bedsheets and popsicles, Deidara's hair everywhere, Sasori's own mess of wave sticking to his forehead and neck. The after glow lasted much longer than they would've expected, and once Sasori glanced at the digital clock at Deidara's bedside, he realized it had been a whole hour.

"I love you," he finally murmured, slowly sitting up. "But I'm sticky, and it's not nice. Come take a shower with me, then we can clean up your sheets." Deidara just nodded and sighed.

The first thing Sasori did when they got back to the room, clean and refreshed, was take a half-melted popsicle from the box and grin..


End file.
